


Sun is down on East side

by CookieBeast12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s07e06 Deal No Deal, Reunions, Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 7 Spoilers, i love it, my favorite brother and sister are reuniting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieBeast12/pseuds/CookieBeast12
Summary: We already look suspicious," Trace retorted, swiveling to face her, gaze hardening as she fumbled with the controls."Fly higher,""Stop telling me what to do-""Pull up, Pull up," Ahsoka said softly, waving her hand gently in the air, her brain used to giving orders and taking them.What if Anakin decided to answer instead of the Admiral?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 13
Kudos: 84





	1. The words hung above, but never would form

The city lay below, glittering like diamonds, the topmost layer of the world she knew as Coruscant, her home for the two lives she'd started. Ahsoka Tano wasn't ready for the sight of the magnificent _Resolute _that floated proudly in the soft blue sky, guarding the city like a menacing lothcat. her breath caught as her gaze skimmed over the surface of the ship, her mind alight with thoughts she thought she'd shoved away, bubbling back to the surface.__

__Trace and Rafa sat dazed in the pilot seats, the dusted leather spitting dirt into the air as they leaned closer to the window of the _Angel _eyes alight with the sight of the beauty before them, clear air and warm sun hit the ship and Ahsoka was glad to be rid of the dreary feeling the core of the giant capitol gave her. Trace pulled lightly on the wheel of the ship, accelerating ever so slightly, climbing higher and higher to the sky...___ _

____And closer to the ship she'd called home for nearly 4 years, memories taking ahold of her mind as she furiously tried to drown them out with the bickering of the twins._ _ _ _

____"Trace just get us out of here," Rafa shot back to her sister, hand resting delicately along her face in an annoyed fashion, Trace shooting a glare in her direction._ _ _ _

____"Don't do anything to make us look suspicious," She found herself blurting out, panic floating through her veins as her heart sped up, standing to grip the smooth leather of the seats._ _ _ _

____"We already look suspicious," Trace retorted, swiveling to face her, gaze hardening as she fumbled with the controls._ _ _ _

____"Fly higher,"_ _ _ _

____"Stop telling me what to do-"_ _ _ _

____"Pull up, Pull up," Ahsoka said softly, waving her hand gently in the air, her brain used to giving orders and taking them._ _ _ _

____"Stop telling me what to do," Trace mumbled under her breath, grip tightening on the wheel, glaring at the ship ahead, her brown eyes darting along the navigational panel, sighing as she did so. The loud whirs of the incoming transmission took Ahsoka from her mind, and she pushed the notification away, huffing angrily._ _ _ _

____"Don't answer that," She said it more like a command, her lekku hanging over her shoulder, and she watched with a growing fear as Trace answered it anyway, her gloves rubbing over her skin irritatingly._ _ _ _

____"This is the _Silver Angel _, what can I do for you?" Ahsoka groaned, shifting back, Rafa bringing a hand up to cradle her head, pinching her noise with frustration.___ _ _ _

______" _Have you lost your mind? This is military airspace. Civilian transports are not authorized to be in this sector! I’ll have your star pilot’s license for this. _” Her heart quickened with an alarming pace as the Admiral's voice crackled through the live speakers, her throat tightening as her friends attempted to bluff and lie their way through the transport lanes, his annoyed charm coming through, " _Who is this? What’s your license number? _" and Force she knew that voice, it was ingrained in her memory, something she'd heard often enough to bring an alarmed look to her eyes._____ _ _ _ _ _

__________There was a sound of scuffle and a small though recognizable voice that floated through the emission, " _It's alright Admiral, allow me to handle this, _" And Ahsoka was definitely not ready for the next sentence that came through, her heartbeat the only thing she could focus on until.. " _This is General Anakin Skywalker, you are not authorized for using this lane, please state your license. _"_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ahsoka actually did stumble back at his voice, the gruff and serious one he used for anyone but her and the 501st... and of course Obi Wan, one she'd creatively nicknamed the 'Serious Skyguy' those days seemed decades from her current situation and she felt small tears slipping from her eyes, as Trace and Rafa freaked out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"A fucking general.. A FUCKING GENERAL, How in the kark are we supposed to get out of this?" Rafa moaned, banging her fists against the dashboard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Don't hurt my ship Raf, just ignore it just- Ahsoka?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She realized as the both turned to look at her, she was silently crying, tears streaming down her petite face as she mentally yelled at them to stop, begged for the tears to stop, swiping angrily at her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________" _No response, sorry ladies, detachment incoming... _" Ahsoka groaned, pulling her head into her arms, finally letting the tears stop, her eyes taking in the sight of the glorious ship that sailed closer, the unmistakable feeling of being pulled made it clear they'd already grabbed the ship and Trace clenched her own eyes tightly shut, mumbling about being arrested the first day she'd ever been flying.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Ey whats up with your _friend _back there," Rafa muttered, turning a thumb back to the togruta who glared at the two, though it held no heat.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I'm right here-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Why **are **you crying?" Rafa said, interrupting her.****_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________****Ahsoka scowled, "I'm not anymo-"** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________****"Wasn't the question.."** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________****"Are we really discussing this now? as we get pulled to one of the most famous ships in the galaxy?" Ahsoka growled, turning her head away to drying her eyes, cursing tear ducts in every and all ways.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________****The tension only thickened as the hangar grew ever closer. Ahsoka opened her mouth, words wavering at the tip of her tongue, words that would explain her Jedi past, words that would ruin her. How could they possibly understand? And so she closed her mouth and turned away, unable to deal with Trace’s warm eyes meeting hers.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________****Her thoughts ran faster and faster as the _Silver Angel _landed with a small rusted creak, gear tinged with the gray of metal as they headed to the hangar door, her heart pounding harder than she'd ever felt it go, even in the heatest battles she'd never felt so nervous in her life, and she had a moment to roll her eyes at the nostalgia, again exiting a ship to bring herself into a new life. The pull of a the bond that stayed dormant through her time away from the Order, except for the occasional small tugging Anakin did to check up on her.__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________****___Anakin _Ahsoka didn't know if she could face him, even in her disheveled form she was scared to see him again, especially under forced circumstances. The door finally revealed the light figures of clone troopers, brazened with the tell-tale marks of the 501st, blue painted along the starch helmets, and she swallowed thickly, trying to shut off her mind.__ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________****____She didn't even have a second to let out a breath before a crushing hug enveloped her with warmth and love, a final tug and the bond they shared opened completely, wide and unprotected as her feelings blended with his own, a mixture of blinding love, confusion, shock and remorse. The dark robes of his Jedi outfit surrounded her in a way that brought back everything. She was trembling, Ahsoka hadn't noticed but her legs shook badly at the sudden feeling of comfort and life filling her breath as she closed her eyes._ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________****____At first Ahsoka stiffened at the emotion, and physical touch, though she leaned into his embrace, wrapping her own arms around him as tightly as she could._ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________****____Tears pricked at her eyes, and though they stayed back, she wouldn't stop them if they fell. Though Anakin didn't hold his tears back and she felt a sob shudder through his chest, usually so stable and grounded that it made her pull back fearfully, looking into his electric blue eyes, the bond of a sister and brother burning brighter than that of anything she'd ever felt._ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________****____The force danced around them, ecstatic and sending beats of pure joy through the air, changing the freezing hangar into something warm, rejoicing the reunion of an apprentice and mentor._ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________****____"Ahsoka.." He whispered tentatively, like she was something that would shatter under his strong grip, and she felt as if she would, though it wasn't time to be sad._ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________****____"I see you've grown your hair out Skyguy." His electric gaze softened if it could soften anymore than it already had,_ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________****____"Always the snippy one," He chortled, a deep laugh rumbling in his lungs as he squeezed her arm with a comfort she'd only felt with her true family, not the Order.. but the 501st, Anakin and Obi Wan.. oh and R2._ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________****____"Uh- Ahsoka?" Trace and Rafa had stood quietly, watching with wide eyes and hidden wonder as their barely known friend hugged one of the most beloved Generals in the war. Trace stepped forward softly and Anakin glanced back down at Ahsoka expectantly._ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________****____"oh.. Oh- Anakin Skywalker... Meet Rafa and Trace Martez."_ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________****____"A pleasure," He responded with a hidden smirk, extending a gloved hand to shake hands respectively with the girls, winking to Ahsoka with mirth as he clasped hands with Trace._ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________****____"Likewise," Rafa said with a smirk of her own, swallowing back a snarky retort, Trace looked awfully excited to meet such an honorary figure._ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________****____"Skywalker Academy eh? I should have known," Trace smiled, the force whirling around the room with an burning intensity, and Anakin looked at her grinning, the Force swelling with his pride and rejoice._ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________****____ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________****____**Unsure if I should continue this or not, would love if yall could send me fics like this, Feedback is much loved**_ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Like the old enough hands, like the breaking of glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to just put this out there... not an Anisoka fic (IknowImsorry) I've always loved their relationship as Brother and Sister and I think I sent mixed messages on the last chapter
> 
> again so sorry, hope yall enjoy this chapter, Anakin will join her to Kessel and Cab!  
> Expect lots of fluff, crack and maybe some Obi 0.0

"What kind of job this?" Anakin asked as they walked through the impossibly starch white walls for a battered war ship, he slowed his pace at the hesitant response, looking at the two Martinez sisters, his tone accented in his favorable facade, the personality they saw in the hanger no more, only Ahsoka feeling his emotions as his boots scuffed the tile floors, Anakin Skywalker was not subjected to such weakness, he had a war and a pad- a little sister to look after, nothing could distract him, except maybe keeping Ahsoka safe.

Rafa Martez brought up a calloused finger, waving it sweetly in the air, though the Force rang clear with her intentions, trying to set him at ease, they could have been arrested, for the first time Anakin was glad he was on Coruscant during the required security sweeps. He cleared his throat, eyeing her slyly.

"Uh- Well, I set myself up with a job, Me and Trace are gonna take care of that.. and Ahsoka if she tags along," The girl included sourly, eyes tilting to the curly-haired brunette who winced at her glare, his own eyes narrowing at the tone of her voice, and she coughed thinly behind her hand.

"Mast- Anakin... I would like to help them on this.. job," Ahsoka said calmly, her anxiety feeding into the Force and he worried for the bruised bags under her eyes, her chipped nails and skin that looked to pale to him, and he sighed.

"I'm not you boss Snips," He smiled warmly at her, running a gloved hand through his long hair, "Your decision is yours to make, don't let us influence that," He looked back down the hallway, the barracks lay only a couple yards ahead and he could see a suspicious blue eye peeking through the sliding door, lips curling upward as he rolled his eyes fondly at one of his oldest friends. 

Ahsoka's eyes shimmered at the nickname and she took his flesh hand carefully, dipping her head gently, before looking over her shoulder, "I can sense you Rex!" She called, expecting the blonde-haired clone to walk out.. calmly, however this was the 501st, nothing was to ever go expected, and she gasped at the sight of Rex, Appo, Jesse, Fox and Kix to come racing out as fast as physically possible, bounding over to her with a large barricade of hugs, piling up onto each other with a bout of laughter.

The small hallway crowded as the clones held tightly to their once-commander, living in the moment as she held onto the five, closing her eyes shut, remembering the times of worry when she'd sleep in the barracks on a spare bed, or eat lunch at their table, always with Anakin of course, she was surprised he hadn't moved into the barracks completely. The amount of times her and Obi-Wan had caught him slumped on a slide in bed, the 501st always wearing socks just to avoid waking their fond General, after all he needed his beauty sleep.

Ahsoka giggled at the crowd, allowing herself to feel for the first time in nearly a year, for the second time that day she felt truly happy, no Order just family.

"ugh- guyss," Her muffled cry did nothing to stop the five and she wriggled out of their grip, grinning brightly, "You guys are idiots," She says, though her words hold no heat and she closes her eyes, pushing against the welling of loving tears that want to spill from her eyes, feeling Anakin's calloused hand gently set on her shoulder as she looks back at him, grinning.

Rafa looked up from talking to Trace, eyes softening for the barest instant at the sight of clones, turning to look at the war general, "Say... What if you help us on this job? spend some time with your buddy, helps us, I mean..."

He observed her curiously, the Force screaming for him to take the job, screaming at him to accompany Ahsoka with these two, and he looked back at the clones, eyebrows raised in question, "As long as it isn't illegal I wouldn't mind, of course with Ahsoka's permission," He glanced back at her, and realized she could also feel the pull of the Force, his ruffed hair curling around his ears as he smiled calmly, containing his excitement at her hesitant answer.

"I would be honored to have you join us Anakin, however you wouldn't get paid for this, neither I-"

"Spendin time with you Snips is payment enough," He scrunched his nose cheekily, smirking as she nodded gratefully, sighing inwardly at the tension. His electric blue eyes brightening as the twins exploded with a subtle excitement and joy. She flushed, embarrassed at his antics and rolled her eyes, following Anakin as he continued to the main deck, the entrance coming in closer and closer as they entered.

It opened revealing the magnificence of the Coruscanti skies, clouds of a purplish aura wisped along the crowded blue and she stepped into the room, filled with everything she'd known to be there, a small echo of pride swirling in her chest as she pointed out everything in the room in her mind, the only thing changed was the absence of Obi-Wan, and Cody.. they were gone but her own emotions were kept contained as she walked forward.

Anakin didn't hide the burning of his ears as he avoided gaze with the Ahsoka Plaque, sitting on the nearest wall, her young 14 year old face shining back at them with polished beskar, she noticed of course and held back tears for the nth time that day.

"You mattered alot to them.." Trace whispered next to her, eyeing the plaque with hidden jealousy.

"Of course, Commander Tano was one of our most formidable fighters," Wullf Yularen called, stepping from the shadows of the massive war room, his eyes shining with shame, joy and excitement, "Glad to have your here Ms. Tano," She nodded respectfully, ignoring the ache in her heart that she'd always carried with pride at her title, so young yet so powerful. Anakin chuckled, grinning at the two, before heading up to the control panels, his blue eyes searching the hundreds of buttons, monitored by hundreds of others.

"We're going to set off as soon as possible, we still have the light of day and gift of rain with us," He said softly, and it always confused her at the mention of rain, she'd grown up at the temple, brought there by Master Plo, and rain was never a gift, more of an annoying storm that cancelled outdoor training.. though she'd caught Anakin out in the rain long enough to know he loved it.

"Where are you heading General? has the council approved this new mission?"

"We'll be using a civilian ship this time Admiral, heading to work with a job, I'm taking the 501st along with me. We'll have it done in no time."

"Of course General, safe travels,"

"So eager to get rid of me?" He smirked up at the Admiral, raising his eyebrows as he headed to the largest window, hands clasped behind his back as he observed the sailing of ships, "You'll keep this place from chaos while I'm gone?"

"Oh sir, you're the one who brings the chaos."


	3. We all turn a blind eye, you know I've got your back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are makin me so happy ^w^
> 
> please they mean the world to me sksksk
> 
> and we get soft Anakin in this one! Flufffff and he tries to act cool in front of Ahsoka's new friends and fails
> 
> *may not be completely accurate but I got wookiepedia for that :p*  
> BTW Nathan says ass
> 
> decided to try a bit of a new writing style of sorts

He entered the Silver Angel's dark complexion and hesitated warily, eyes taking in the dirt and grime that ringed the engine and hangar, huffing out a sigh he stepped in quietly, bringing an arm up to motion in the blue armored clones, his face softening fondly as his friends climbed into the unfamiliar ship, very different from the Resolute that he had spent most of his time in. Buildings towering over the ship that hung in the clear air, Ahsoka's friends Trace and Rafa already firing up the old engines.

Kriff he was ready to get off of Coruscant

Sure he loved being here, most of the time.. with Padme, but he liked being in the vacuum of endless space, the feeling of freedom never coming so natural to him as it did up in the blanket of stars, not as much as he liked being with his wife.

He was just ready to get off of this planet, and on to the next one, though unease creeped in the force and he settled into the ship's many small rooms, the door opening to reveal a disheveled area, brimming with dust and cobwebs, and he stepped over to the middle of the empty room, corners shoved with boxes of tools and empty crates.

The past events still reeled in his mind, delayed excitement still running through his veins, the sight of Ahsoka ran his head into a loop of hundreds of thoughts, and he ran a gloved hand through his mess of curls, tired bruises under his eyes stretching as he let out a loose yawn, popping the joints in his shoulders with a soft 'crack.' The thing was, he didn't expect for any of this to happen, it had been enough seeing her again, thinking that maybe.. just maybe she'd come to join them again, but it softened, jumping back at the thought of doing one last mission with her... well hopefully not last.

Anakin was just ready to collapse on the floor, bed or not he hadn't slept in the past week and the exhaustion was already getting to him, nose clogged with the thick air, littered with dust, he placed his dufflebag gently in the center, retracting from the room with a brisk step. Directing his attention to the front of the ship, the hallway echoed with his footsteps and he glanced into the room across from his, Rex and the boys settling down battered cots that stood tall in the nearly empty room, they'd decided on housing for the group on the Resolute.

Anakin got a room alone, Rex and the clones stayed across from him, and Ahsoka and the twins slept deeper into the ship.. closer to the hangar he noted, clenching his jaw as another rush of emotions flooded him, sweeping him up in a tangle of feelings. the only sounds that could be heard were the soft replies of the other passengers, and he scuff of his boots against the scraped floor.

The ship rumbled as he felt it float steadily up, heading higher as he continued walking

He could hear muffled voices coming through from the awfully thin walls, and he pressed the datapad gently, slipping into the room with a gruff 'ello.'

Ahsoka sat hung over one of the chairs, seated by the pilot, the curly haired twin- Trace glanced his way, greeting him respectfully with a small dip of her head. Ahsoka's lekku twitched as she sat up, letting out a soft sigh, standing to level with is unnatural height, and he smirked, guess some things never change.

The city disappeared under the bow of the ship and he watched the blue skies.

The room was silent for the few moments that he stood there, his gaze darting around the room, taking in the new features and the odd things that stuck out to him like-

"Aural sensor is malfunctioning," He caught Trace's gaze and smiled thinly, though warm he remained cautious, her expression remained a tad neutral, but switched to an odd wonder and curiosity, reaching over to fiddle with the small device, pulling the component into her lap. 

"See we at least got us a General who has a brain, not just a mind for swinging laser swords,"

"Oh I can tell you for sure, Anakin Skywalker practically has no brain," Ahsoka snipped, shooting him an amused glance, "He has more speeding tickets than brain cells,"

"I... I can't argue with that, and Snips that was _one _time,"__

__"How can that be one time, you've cost us more ships than I've cost us idiotic situations."_ _

__"Imagine being in an idiotic situation,"_ _

__"Imagine crashing twenty three ships in two weeks,"_ _

__"You were counting?!"_ _

__"Everyone was counting,"_ _

__"Obi-Wan says mistakes happen,"_ _

__"Obi-Wan was pissed,"_ _

__"It was an accident,"_ _

__"Don't even try that with me,"_ _

__Anakin huffed out an exasperated breath, rolling his eyes fondly, pulling at his robes awkwardly, the steady rumble of the engine echoed through the floor and sent tremors through his shoes, he looked back up at Trace, cheeks tinged with pink as she gaped at the two._ _

__"You two are exactly like Rafa and me, honestly," She snickered, pulling a pencil tucked behind her ear and scribbled something down on a small wad of paper._ _

__Ahsoka looked away, and he glanced at her worried, the shift in her emotions pulled at the Force and he bit his lip, hoping to stop the negative feelings he sat down a nearby crate, searching his mind, until-_ _

__"Did I ever tell you about the time Obi Wan got drunk?" He glanced at Trace, who looked equally worried at the Togruta, but her ears perked at the mention of the story._ _

__Ahsoka spun around with wide blue eyes and he bit down a laugh, smirking at the two, recounting the memory, his smile turning into a grin as he thought of it more._ _

__"When?!"_ _

__"When I was a padawan, yeah, I couldn't believe it either. Priceless, you should've seen it, I gotta tell you," He noted the interested shift she changed, placing her weight on her palms as she pulled her legs around facing him fully, leaning forward ever so slightly._ _

__"Okay so... We had just finished a mission, sent to go help feed poor families on Alderaan, the Organa's were so happy they gifted us with a Cerulean wine, I didn't have any.. but Obi-Wan did, apart from tea he like wine, well not anymore."_ _

__Anakin continued, "By the time we jumped out of hyperspace he was tipping like a bantha, could barely stand up right... of course we were called for a debriefing-"_ _

__She gasped, "No he didn't-"_ _

__"Oh yes he did, I freaked out and locked him in one of the storage hallways on our way there, I couldn't let Obi-Wan face the council with that, he only has so much pride. Everything was going well, I was about a half hour in and guess who stumbles in.. oh its my jolly master Obi-Kriffing-Kenobi..."_ _

__His own grin somehow turned wider as he told her, " He comes in and-" Anakin stopped, rubbing a calloused hand over his head, shoulders shaking with mirth, "He comes in and he starts belting out 'Happy Life Day' for all to hear.. I'm mortified, he's drunk as hell, and the council is just- quiet... He walks over to me, wraps me in the biggest hug I've ever received, and tries to get me to dance with him... he's STILL singing."_ _

__Ahsoka covers her mouth, trying to get that image out of her mind, and she breaks out laughing, her chest shaking with giggles as she tries to hold them back, her eyes wide._ _

__"Long story short, he passed out in my arms and I had to take him back to our quarters and we decided never to discuss it again.. ever, until I told you."_ _

__"Oh my god, I can't-t," Ahsoka shook her head, breaking out into bouts of laughter, grinning._ _

__

__*Time Skip ;)*_ _

__

__The hangar was timid and freezing, Rafa hated it, she didn’t like being so far from home, but the more the credits the more she was determined to get them, her thoughts swirling her mind as she caught view of the stars, blurring like streaks of light on a canvas of black, the new terrain sending the ghost of a shudder down her spine._ _

__The ship itself was silent, the passengers had long retired to bed, of course besides her and Trace. She was used to staying up late, whether it was getting in money right at the deadline, or discussing jobs with the local crime lord, she didn’t get much sleep._ _

__She’d never left Coruscant, her parents always did, they always spent money on long trips to visit new planets, and big cities, never taking them.. But she was thankful in a way, it taught her how to care for herself before everything happened._ _

__The thought of Jedi curled at her lip and she glared at the far wall, slipping into the room Trace and her shared, it was barren, but the clone troopers had spared extra cots for their former commander and the two sisters, and she eyed the old beds carefully, they stood on small metal stilts, waist-height off the floor._ _

__The general was a Jedi, a famous one at that, Ahsoka had been a Jedi. She felt wrong even talking to them, so righteous but more dangerous than anything she’d seen in her life. Rafa couldn’t help the spitting anger that flooded her veins everytime one of them entered the room, and it was even worse that they could sense her emotions. Skywalker had sent her enough concerned glances to tell her he could feel it as well._ _

__She had only ever slept on a scruffy straw mattress, it seemed these new ones would be much more comfortable, besides.. She was sick of waking up with red irritated skin._ _

__Rafa Martez was no idiot, but she wasn’t a genius either, that was Trace’s job.. No, she was average intelligence, maybe even more. But this whole situation set her hair on end. She hadn’t worked with others besides Trace, most of the time she took up those jobs for herself._ _

__Her short hair swept across her eyes and she brushed it away, looking down at her scarred palms, worn with callouses and wrinkles, the nail-marks in her skin stood out and she looked up as the door opened._ _

__“Hey Trace, what's the news?” Her sister glanced up with a thin smile, stepping into the barren room with a proud energy._ _

__“We’ll be there by early morning, Kessel is around five hours away and it’s twelve in Coruscanti time,” Her brow scrunching as she fiddled with her jacket, pushing her sleeves back with a huff._ _

__“Good to know-”_ _

__“Ahsoka said she’ll spend the night with the clones,” She blurted, looking back down at her jacket, picking off nonexistent fluff and smoothing wrinkles, “We only have so many rooms, and the General should have the storage center to himself,”_ _

__“..Okay? Is that a problem or is it good, because this is your ship Trace, you make the calls here,” Rafa stood up, hesitating as Trace turned to the small window, crossing the room to stand beside her, “If you have a problem I’ll be happy to handle it,” She fit her fist into her opposite palm, grinning maliciously._ _

__Trace smiled back, though it didn’t reach her eyes, she spared Rafa a glance, her brown eyes flicking back to the window, silence filling the small room._ _

__“It’s just, I’m not used to so many people here, it used to be just us, but- now we’re with more,” She paused biting her lip, “It’s weird..”_ _

__“I get it, but think of it this way.. with the help we’ll finish the job in a matter of minutes, and they aren’t even taking any of it, we’ll go home, it’ll just be us again and I’ll buy you a fresh set of parts, a new bed, everything we’ve ever wanted.”_ _

__Trace nodded solemnly, the stars still rushing by with a calmed grace, she shivered at the cold that hung in the room, the air seemed swamped with dust and it stung at her nose, Rafa shook her head._ _

__“It’s freezing in here, I’m going to go get some blankets in the front... you said the cabinet to the right?”_ _

__“Yeah right above the spare ship parts, the one with the blue doors.”_ _

__Rafa nodded and headed out into the hallway, disappointed to find that it was even colder as she directed herself to the front, crossing the small hallway._ _

__She stopped at the small cry heard behind one of the doors, it was like a wounded beast, paired with a loud pound on the metal floor that seemed to rattle the ship. A jolt passed as she realized who slept in the Storage Center_ _

__Anakin Skywalker._ _

__Her heart stayed still for a beat as she shuffled closer to the small opening, pressing her ear against the chilling surface. Closing her eyes as she leaned against it, curiosity flooding her brain, her heart beat pounding in her ear as she heard the mangled cry again._ _

__Rafa Martze wasn’t stupid, Rafa Martez wasn’t stupid, Rafa Martez wasn’-_ _

__She opened the door, watching as it slid up silently, tapping up on the datapad she looked into the darkened room, the slunken form of the war general was slumped over on the cold floor, a thin blanket laid over his form as he breathed rapidly against the floor._ _

__He’d insisted they use the cots for the twins, other than himself, he’d slept on worse conditions, he told them he’d just use the boxes. Rafa could just make out the small bloom of a bruise that lay on his cheek, dark blonde hair clumped with sweat hung over his eyes as he crawled out weakly, reaching his limbs out tentatively._ _

__“-o… no.. adme.. soka,” His voice was gruff and filled with heartbreak, and she felt sympathy rush over the hatred that threatened to pool over. She’d never seen this side of ‘The Hero with No Fear’, he was terrified, so far different from the posters she saw occasionally tacked to the walls of the underground. His menacing scowl had shifted to a furrowed brow and discontent._ _

__“General Skywalker?”_ _

__

__\--------+------+----_ _

__Ahsoka knew something was wrong the minute she heard the loud bang, and she snapped her blue eyes open, sitting up stiffly, her spine pressing against the wall of the dark room._ _

__Cots lay out around the room, and she could see her friends sprawled out over the thin mattress, they all wore black sleepwear and she’d taken a spare outfit that was a size too big, it clung over her small frame._ _

__She swung her legs off of the stable bed, her warm socks feeling the cold floor stepped up, swiftly moving to Rex’s bedside._ _

__His eyes closed peacefully as he breathed quietly in tune with the hum of the ship that filled the silence apart from the soft snores coming from Kix who lay a few feet from her own cot._ _

__Ahsoka shook his shoulder gently, wincing as he snapped up, the blonde-haired soldier glared around, his eyes alert and blurry from sleep._ _

__“Commander?”_ _

__“Rex, something’s wrong, it’s...” She paused, reaching out with the Force to feel the sudden distress, the pain that drenched the room he was sleeping in. “It’s Anakin,”_ _

__She watched as he jumped off of his bed, a small pang of fear entering his eyes as he pulled on his leather boots, leading his way out almost silently, Ahsoka close behind._ _

__He opened the door, watching as it slid up, marching out as soon as it disappeared and she glanced along the empty hallway. Low thrumming filled the area as she stepped out fully._ _

__Anakin’s door was open, the feeling of panic sweltered in her mind as she walked out quietly, a muffled cry hitting the air as it fell from the room, it was far from anything she’d heard come from Anakin and Rex rushed forward at the sound._ _

__“General?” He paused at the door, his face hardening as he stepped in fully, Ahsoka taking in the sight of her former master’s slumped form, the sight of Rafa made her eyes widen and she marched forward with a small heat of anger._ _

__“Did you do this to him?” Her words were curt and accusing, but she didn’t care._ _

__Rafa’s mouth dropped open and she shook her head, her own eyes hardened at the tone, “Of course not! I found him like this!” She spat back in hushed whispers, “I wouldn’t attack a defenseless person.” Ahsoka forced down a dark chuckle, Anakin Skywalker was far from defenseless._ _

__“You should’ve gotten us,” Rex said quietly, bringing Anakin up, the man still deep in his nightmares and she felt her heart break at his fear, his agony that flowed strongly in the room, Ahsoka sent comforting emotions through the old training bond, his shields were tightly shut and she brushed against the cautiously._ _

__He shuddered at her touch and Ahsoka drew back, stepping forward to help Rex, who was whispering soothing words, struggling to wake him up._ _

__“Anakin.. Anakin it’s just a nightmare, it’s not real,” She brushed his limp hair out of his red face, sweat clinging to his face. He was trying to break free, she could feel it, his attempts pounding against his shields with fury as he sucked in a forced breath._ _

__His eyes snapped open with a start, revealing the electric blue and anguish, gasping in more air as his gaze flickered around the room._ _

__“How often does this happen?” She whispered quietly to the captain, worry settled in her gut as she clasped Anakin’s hand with her own._ _

__“A couple times a week… usually General Kenobi is there to calm him down,”_ _

__“How long..”_ _

__“Comman-”_ _

__“How long Rex,”_ _

__Rex huffed in a sigh, looking back down at Anakin to avoid her gaze, closing his eyes grimly._ _

__“...Since you left.”_ _

__

__*Angsty vibeessss, I’m including my favorite tropes :p Drunk Obi is a mood, and we need more Gen-Z Anakin and Ahsoka XD_ _

__Anway imma add more bickering and more developing, Rafa and Trace gonna find out how crack-head energy Anakin really is. Also don’t worry yall, Obi will be making an appearance, more of like a very tired older brother coming in just to prove Anakin wrong in any way he can;._ _

__Also picture this Anakin as the Clone Wars boi because that's how I imagined to write him  
Maybeevensomesinginganakinbecauseletsbehonestthatmansknowshowtosing_ _

__Anyway if yall can’t tell Anakin is my favorite just because i love him, and Ahsoka is bad ass to the point I can’t even 0.0 and then Obi-Wan is just sassy af*_ _


	4. Tell the ones that need to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I will be sure to update more and more.
> 
> We get a surprise today ;) and hopefully yall like this chapter because more angst...
> 
> Anyway we'll have Ahsoka and the 501st interactions, please send me some ideas... i have an outline laid out but if yall got good ideas im happy to add them

Ahsoka bunched the black oversized shirt tightly in her palm, creasing the obsidian black surface, she lay silently in her cot, staring at the opaque surface of the ship’s ceiling, black vents criss crossing across the room. Lost in her thoughts her blue eyes gazed unseeing as her heartbeat at a steady but rapid pace, one thought circled in her muddled mind, exhausted from the insomnia that chased her to bed.

Anakin had looked so helpless laying there, and she couldn’t help but think she’d caused that, that his pain was gifted to him with her desertion… Ahsoka bit her lip, wincing as her teeth struck the tender flesh she’d been gnawing at for the past week.

Her eyes darted along the series of pipes and dusted panels, screwed to the top tightly as the Silver Angel’s engine thrummed. The melodious tune of the singing equipment had already rocked the others to sleep, but she still found herself reaching out to Anakin’s Force signature. And it was still emblazoned with wakefulness.

She could hear his soft pacing even in her thoughts, the creak of the metal as he stepped on a particularly weak spot, what kept her worried was the fact that his shields were bolted shut, and his emotions stayed tightly locked in place. His worry wasn’t feeding into the force nor was his panic.

He was keeping them bottled up inside, he was stressed. Ahsoka shut her eyes, knowing full well that sleep wouldn’t come to her. With a deep breath, she stood up for the second time that night. Crossing the room of snoring clones swiftly before reaching the door, her eyes turning back to observe the small room that echoed like the barracks.

She slipped out of the room silently, feet sliding over the smooth surface of the freezing floor. Stars rushed past the rectangular window that hung near the back, light leaking into the hallway as she averted her gaze, blinking away the small spots that clung to her gaze.

Anakin’s door was ajar, like it had been when she’d come out with Rex, small beams of blue light leaking from the storage center as she stepped closer, ears pricking at the noise he was making. It was almost impossible to hear, but his murmurs were still easily heard by any passing figure.

She opened the door completely, stepping in with a final breath, holding the air in as she took in his surroundings.

Anakin turned as she came in, the blue light of his comms flickered off with the small click of a switch, and he crossed his arms quietly hiding it from her. His hair was tamed back, and he’d dressed in his jedi robes, the small pile of sleepwear discarded in the small corner, next to his bag of essentials.

“Oh- Hey Snips.”

“Who were you talking to?” Her words were soft against the thrum of the engine and Anakin sheepishly rubbed a gloved hand along the back of his neck, in the dark light of the room she could still make out his flushed cheeks, and she crossed the room to stand closer.

“Anaki-”

“It was no one, don’t worry about it,” Ahsoka frowned at the obvious lies thrown into the Force, he turned away, picking away fibers on his glove, the tight straps creasing the fabric. Ahsoka pursed her lips as he looked back at her curious gaze. “Did you need something,” He tried, softer steeling himself into the person she saw in the hangar.

“I came to talk with you,”

His blue gaze turned back to meet her own and she swallowed thickly, “You seemed like you needed the company.” Her voice was quiet but it echoed in the metal room, and she winced.

“What is there to talk about,” His voice was light, far too light to be normal, it was like he was holding back a cold side of himself that she’d only seen from the awful moments where his anger spilled over the quiet rage or reserve he kept.

“You and I both know that’s not true,” Her gaze hardened, pleading him to just- talk to her, like he did on long flights, or during the times when they’d felt they might not make it back alive.

Anakin clenched his jaw tightly, fists dropping to his side as he lowered his gaze to the cold floor, his blue irises filled with tears, the glimmer of emotion catching his gaze and he furrowed his brows, turning away.

Ahsoka stepped forward, catching his wrist softly, her hand soft against the scars and calluses, she didn’t miss the small tremble of his body as she pulled him into a small hug, like he did all those times long ago when she was younger, she didn't miss the way he stiffened as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

“You can talk to me, you know that right?” She whispered to his ridged form, Ahsoka felt him swallow thickly, clearing his throat with a croak. His eyes welled with tears and she clung to his tightly.

“I..” His words came out wet and soft, Anakin cleared his throat, trying again. “I know that, Ahsoka..” He let out a shuddering breath, refusing to let himself break down, she nodded, understanding.

“Everything.. Has been different since you left.. It’s been harder, but honestly I am fine,” She could sense the clipped tone that suggested she stop pushing him, but leaving his fire to simmer wasn’t a good idea, especially knowing her master.

“But you're not, are you?” Ahsoka pulled back to look him in the eye, ignoring the bruises set against his pale skin as he sighed, clicking his teeth with a quiet chink.

“Ahsok-”

“You’re having nightmares-”

“I’m fine,” He grit out, brows furrowing with a soft annoyance.

“You can’t honestly expect me to believe that,” She replied with an airy exhale looking back at the tangle of thin blankets left on the floor, and he followed her gaze. His jaw set, the muscles in his face tightening.

“I don’t need you to believe anything, I. am. fine,” His eyes were colder now as they flickered to her own, “I. am. fine,” Anakin repeated, though softer, more broken.. As if he was trying to convince himself.

She drew in a soft breath, releasing it along with her emotions, and she watched as the tension left Anakin’s shoulders, his position softening from the resolved stance he took, and she gripped his arm gently.

“Please.. Just talk to me,” She whispered, the room was freezing and she shivered, “Please.”

Anakin sighed, closing his eyes, taking in soft deep breaths of the timid air, “I-I can’t,” He struggled with the words he needed to say, tongue now feeling like tar as he tried to tell her.

“It’s supposed to be a secret,” 

“Then I won’t force it, you’ll figure it out in your own time,” 

He nodded, the grim frown lifted into somewhat of a smile, a comm beeped, sending a flinch down his spine as he pulled his wrist up.

“Skywalker here..”

“Honestly Anakin are you trying to kill me?” The unmistakable accent of Obi Wan Kenobi floated through the small device, and Anakin grinned, his face instantly relaxed at the sound of his former master. Ahsoka felt her own face split into a grin, her eyes brightening at the sound of his voice.

“Depends..”

“You left the ship without telling me, getting on a CIVILIAN Cruiser, with no thought to maybe, just maybe comm me so I won’t go insane thinking you’ve been kidnapped,”

“Oh I thought about it Obi wan,”

She heard him scoff, “Hardly an excuse, now will you please tell me where you are?”

“No,” the response was quick and immediate and Ahsoka had to shove down a snicker.

“I beg your pardon,”

“I beg yours,”

“Honestl-” Anakin cut off the comm with a bubble of laughter, sending a quick ‘illsendyoucooridinateslater’ before the call was ended and they were left with hidden mirth.

*If yall confused about who called him before Ahsoka came in... it was Padme

ALSOO   
OBIIIIII WaNNN*


End file.
